Village of the Bladed-Leaves
by The Fox Boss
Summary: Konoha is different from the other four Great Countries. How? It's a village that uses 'unique' swords. Semi-xover with Bleach and possibly more later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Village of the Bladed-Leaves/Ha-Konoha no Sato.**

Village of the Leaf's Edge(referring to a blade's edge).

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, Bleach or any other crossovers that appear in this fic. What I do own though is the changed plot.

"Hi" means talking

'Hi' means thinking

"**Hi"** means Jutsu/Kidō

**(Hi)** means Jutsu/Kidō translation

"**Hi"** means demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts

*Hi* means a sound; cough, sigh, munch, etc.

(Hi) means author's notes and translations. Notes with numbers are at the end of the chap, usually for a longer explanation or a link. Translations will be for terms that aren't used often in fics.

**Prologue/Chapter 1**

* * *

Iruka Umino stood in front of his excited former students with pride in his eyes, looking at the graduates of the Bladed-Leaf Academy. As he looked at them, he fondly remembered the good times of teaching them how to be good samurai and the bad times of when 'certain' students pulled pranks and caused mischief. He then looked down at his sword, which was regular katana with a black hilt and eye shaped guard. On the guard were eight squares (three on each side, one at each tip). He took in a deep breath and spoke.

"Everyone please calm down." As the class seemed to have gotten even louder, he used the jutsu 'Teacher Technique: Giant Head' "SHUT UP!" At that, the class immediately quieted and calmed down. "When I call your name please come up grab your hitai-ate."

"Aburame Shino"

Shino is a fair-skinned boy and the tallest member of his graduating class. He has dark bushy brown hair and dark, narrow eyes. Shino is regularly seen sporting the same style as the rest of his clan, consisting of dark sunglasses and a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar. He wore his hitai-ate on his forehead in the general style.

His sword looks like a regular katana. The tsuba has a teardrop shape, with the base of the drop arcing over the top of the blade, and the point of the drop pointing below the cutting edge. A row of several tiny teardrop-shaped holes decorates the bottom of the curve, and a small ring, approximately 2" in diameter, dangles off the tip of the tear-drop.

"Akimichi Chōji"

Chōji has spiky, brown hair, swirl marks on his cheeks, and like the rest of his clan, he has a much more robust physique than most other people. Chōji wears black shorts, a long white scarf, a short-sleeved, green haori, over a white shirt with his clan's obligatory kanji for "food" (食, shoku) on it, small, hoop earrings, and his legs and forearms were wrapped in bandages. His hitai-ate was styled in a manner that allowed two tufts of hair to poke out at each side.

His sword is a normal katana with a bright yellow handle and a brass octagonal-shaped guard with two square notches on opposite sides.

"Haruno Sakura"

Sakura has bright pink hair, large green eyes, and fair skin. One of her more noticeable traits is her larger than average forehead. Sakura wears a red qipao dress with white circular designs, with short sleeves, with a zipper, and tight dark green shorts. She wears her hitai-ate in manner similar to a ribbon, which she used to accentuate her face.

This sword takes the form of a standard sized katana with a red hilt-wrapping and green sheath. The guard is rectangular with vine and flower designs around it.

"Hyūga Hinata"

Hinata has dark blue hair and fair skin. She has the customary white eyes of her clan, which have a tinge of lavender. Like the rest of her clan, she possesses the renowned Byakugan which, when activated, stimulates the veins and arteries immediately around her eyes to protrude much more prominently. Her hair is in a short, leveled hime-cut style just above her forehead, with chin-length strands framing her face. She wears a cream-colored hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants. She wears her hitai-ate around her neck.

Her sword is an average katana with a simple rectangular hand-guard with a circle around the blade and two inward curved lines stretching to each corner the long way and grayish-blue hilt.

"Inuzuka Kiba"

Like the rest of his clan, Kiba has several physical traits more akin to animals. He has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and claw-like nails. He also has the distinct red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks. Kiba's attire consists of dark greyish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood usually placed on his head.

With him was his dog Akamaru, who is a small puppy with white fur and resembles a Great Pyrenees. Akamaru's eyes are usually closed, and he has a dark brown nose, as well as dark brown patches on his ears and a dark outline around his mouth. His hitai-ate is worn in the normal style on his forehead.

Kiba's sword looks like a regular katana with an octangular tsuba.

"Nara Shikamaru"

Shikamaru is regularly seen with a lazy or irritated expression. He has fairly long jet black hair tied in a spiky ponytail, narrow brown eyes, and has both ears adorned by earrings. His attire is rather plain, consisting of a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it, brown pants, and blue sandals. His hitai-ate is worn around his left arm,

The sword's form is that of a straight-bladed katana. The tsuba is in the shape of a cat's head, with two triangles on the top half curving into ear-points and the bottom half tapering down into a single point. It has a dark red handle.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

Sasuke is a fair-skinned person who has onyx eyes and black chin-length hair. His hair is spiky in the back with bangs that hang on both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks. Sasuke's clothing consists of a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers, along with white shorts. He wears his hitai-ate on his forehead in the normal style.

His sword resembles a kodachi. It has an olive-green hilt, with a bronze bow-shaped tsuba.

"Uzumaki Naruto"

Naruto has blue eyes and blond, spiky hair. Naruto's most prominent physical characteristics, however, are the whisker marks on his face. He wears a long, orange kimono adorned with a black trim, and a pair of black pants underneath, with a black sash. The kimono hangs loose, exposing his chest. He wore a unique set of black boot-like sandals and black arm-guards that covered his forearms and stretched up to reach his lower biceps(1). He wears his hitai-ate in the normal style around his forehead.

Unlike the other students, he had two swords. The first was a standard-looking katana. It has a rectangular bronze tsuba with gently inward-curved edges, a stylized flame pattern on the long sides, and a simple decorative slit on the short sides. The handle's hilt has a red-wrapping. Two light blue tassels are attached to the pummel, which is decorated with a flame design on its short sides.

The other takes the form of a straight red bokken that was the size of a standard katana. There is a thin black line that shows where the sword and sheath separate.(2)

"Yamanaka Ino"

Ino is a fair-skinned girl of average height with blue eyes. Her most noticeable trait in her appearance is her long, blonde hair, which is always seen in a high-ponytail that reaches down to her waist with bangs covering the right side of her face. In terms of attire, Ino is more often seen wearing a pair of small silver hoop-earrings and purple, fairly revealing clothing. She wears a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a skirt that was cut off on the sides and bandage on her stomach and legs. She also wears purple and white elbow warmers with this, and her forehead protector around her waist as a belt.

Her sword has the form of an average katana. It has a bronze tsuba shaped like a German cross, purple hilt-wrapping, and fuchsia-colored sheath.

"Now that everyone has received their hitai-ate, it is now time for team placement; Team 1…"

"I can't believe, we've finally graduated!" Ino semi-shouted.

"I know, it's a miracle you passed Ino-buta(Ino-pig)." replied Sakura.

"What was that Dekorīn(Forehead-girl)?!" shouted Ino in anger getting in Sakura's face.

"You heard me." Sakura said in return as sparks started appearing between their heads.

"Yosh! I'm one step closer to becoming Hoken!" exclaimed an excited Naruto,

"Yeah, now you'll need even more luck to become a chūbushi." speaking in a taunting manner said Kiba,

"You say something Zasshu(Mutt, basically)?" replied Naruto, turning to glare at the Inuzuka.

"Yeah, you gonna do something about Hige(Whiskers, basically)!"spoke Kiba in a challenging manner.

"Tch, baka." muttered an annoyed Sasuke.

"What was that Uchiha?!" shouted the insulted duo.

*Sigh* "Mendōkusei(How troublesome)." muttered Shikamaru.

*Munch munch munch* went Chōji as he continued to eat his chips.

"Naruto-kun." muttered a shy Hinata.

Shino was simply staring at the chaos of the classroom in silence.

"Team 7 is composed of Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, and Uchiha Sasuke. Your sensei is Hatake Kakashi."

"You better not hold me back Inuzuka." smirked Sasuke.

"Same to you Uchiha." Kiba said, smirking back at the Uchiha.

Shino silently looked at his new teammates.

"Team 8 is composed of Haruno Sakura, Hyūga Hinata, and Yamanaka Ino. Your sensei is Yūhi Kurenai."

"I'm not with Naruto-kun." spoke Hinata silently in a slightly depressed tone, subtly gazing at her crush.

"Damn it! Not only am I not paired with Sasuke-kun, I'm paired with a pig!" complained Sakura.

"You think I'm happy about this Forehead?" retorted Ino.

"Team 10 is composed of Akimichi Chōji, Nara Shikamaru, and Uzumaki Naruto. Your sensei is Sarutobi Asuma."

"Looks like we're teammates, eh Shikamaru?" *munch*, spoke Chōji, before he went back to his chips.

"Looks like it Chōji." Shikamaru smiled as he was being teamed with one of his less troublesome friends.

"Hehe, this is gonna be fun!" said Naruto, looking forward to working with his fellow pranksters.

"Alright, your new sensei will be here within an hour to pick you guys up, but before that, I wish to say something."

After everyone calmed down, Iruka continued speaking, "I wish I could tell you that this will be an easy life and that all of you will reach old age, but I would be lying if I did. The path of the samurai is one of many dangers, but trust in yourselves and in your Reiken(3) and you can't go wrong. It has been an honor to be your sensei these past few years. Whatever you do, never forget that a samurai must always honor their enemies just as much as they honor their family, their village, and themselves. And remember this, when in doubt, the true power of a samurai comes not from your blade, but from your spirit and your Will of Fire!"(Credit for Iruka's speech goes mainly to Captain Ash)

**END**

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES**

First of all, I hope that you all enjoyed the fic and that you tell your friends about it. If you have any questions, just ask them via review or PM(my preference).

-If it is something helpful, like I made a grammatical error of some kind or you have a suggestion, I more than welcome them.

-All useless flames such as 'You Suck!' will be flat out ignored and deleted.

Secondly, I apologize for the short beginning, I'm merely using it to get into the story's 'rhythm' so to speak.

Side note: my inspiration was Hashirama's and Tobirama's armor, you can't deny that it looks like samurai armor.

**Links**

(1): Naruto's new look can be found in my profile.

-Make the pants black and give him Sasuke's post-timeskip Hebi sandals & gloves.

(2): A pic of Benihime's sealed form can be found on my profile.

(3): Reiken(Spirit/Soul Sword) are this universe's/story's name for Zanpakutō. And yes, it did come from Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Story Summary/Synopsis and Notes:** The story itself is what I like to call a mass semi-xover. It has a large amount of things from another universe, but it doesn't truly cross, like having a person or item truly coming from that universe. The primary xover is with Bleach obviously.

The overall gist is that instead of a ninja village, Konoha is a ninja-samurai village. While mainly similar to samurai, they use a number of concepts based on ninja.

**-Ha-Konoha History:** Hashirama's family were high-ranking samurai in the Land of Iron that believed that unless they adapted to the modern world(chakra, ninjutsu, etc), the way of the samurai would be lost. Hashirama and the leader of the Samurai village had a dual; Hashirama lost and left with his clan certain individuals to establish Konoha. The 'ninja' clans of Konoha are ninja that have honor and wish for peace and such. Most of Konoha's history is the same as canon.

Kurama's attack still happened, but the ninja that did it was captured and executed, though Minato and Kushina still died sealing Kurama into Naruto. And Naruto was still treated somewhat like a pariah, but not as much(at least in many fics), just things like shooed away or flat-out ignored, he was never attacked by mobs or anything nor was he neglected/sabotaged in class.

Konoha works similarly to a ninja village, though there are limits to what it will do, such as protecting crime lords, assassinations, basically things that would count as majorly dishonorable.

**-Uchiha History:** Now obviously a samurai based village wouldn't like a clan that had thieving eyes that could still a person's hard-earned skills with a glance.

The Uchiha clan helped establish Kirigakure, with Madara as the Shodai Mizukage. Madara died at the hands of Hashirama similarly to how it was believed in canon for the most part. The Uchiha massacre happened while Yagura was in office, via genjutsu by a rival clan. Itachi, Sasuke, Fugaku, Mikoto, Obito, and Shisui, were away when the massacre happened, they were nearly caught during their escape from Mizu no Kuni.

Itachi called in a favor from a samurai he saved at one point(Asuma, Gai, Ibiki, etc; it doesn't really matter who.) and requested that he and his family be allowed to live in Konoha and become samurai. No, he & Obito will NOT be part of the Akatsuki.

Sasuke still wants revenge, but on the true person/people behind the clans massacre. He is also slightly more open and friendly.

Obito's personality is basically what it was before he met Madara, acting like Playful-Tobi to mess with enemies. And he is NOT part of the Akatsuki, as he never met Madara.

Shisui's personality is canon, though he has some trouble fitting in with the samurai due to his belief; "self-sacrifice… a nameless shinobi who protects peace from within its shadow…".

Fugaku is mostly canon, with his focus being on his family. And no, he will not try to make any coups.

Mikoto stays at home as a house-mom. She is a former member of the Seven Swordmen, which one she has is a surprise; though kind of obvious.

**Reiken and Zanpakutō:** For all intents and purposes, they are same, only having different names. The reason for the name change is due to their meaning. Zanpakutō(Soul-Cutter Sword) and Reiken(Spirit Sword), Reiken sounds less dark(that sound right). And the power of their blades originates from their soul, similarly to zanpakutō.

A list of Ninja=Zanpakutō matches can be found on my profile, the list has links to the swords and why they are with that person.

Some swords will be modified in some way, those this will be rare for the most part.

Ex: Iruka's Reppū would have a saw/boomerang effect when thrown it will start spinning like a saw and will return after it's thrown. It will stop spinning when it gets within a certain distance of Iruka. Basically having work like Makoto did when he had his Bakkōtō on it.

They were created by Ōetsu Nimaiya(the creator of zanpakutō from Bleach), he was born in Iron and left with Hashirama.

The Seven Swords of the Mist were swords stolen and modified by Kiri.

Also, some other 'special' weapons from Bleach, such as Resurreccións and Dolls(From the Bount Filler Arc from the anime for those that focus on the manga.) will be given to other Konoha samurai.

-I am working on that list. I will likely post the list sometime around the Chūnin Exam

**Ranks:** Though they have different names, the ranks among Konoha samurai are pretty much the same as a ninjas.

Gebushi(Low Samurai)=Genin

Chūbushi(Middle Samurai)=Chūnin

Tokubetsu Jōbushi(Special High Samurai)=Tokubetsu Jōnin

Jōbushi(High Samurai)=Jōnin

Hoken(Fire Sword)=Kage

**Kidō#=Jutsu-Rank**

1-30=E/D/C-Rank

31-60=B-Rank

61-80=A-Rank

81-100=S-Rank

**Soul-Sword Influence:** Now for a Reiken's influence in the village, they increase the chances of their wielder raising in rank, but not actually causing them to be promoted.

Gaining a Reiken increases an academy student's chances of becoming a Genin.

Shikai for Chūnin

Bankai for Jōnin

**Side Note:** The teams are made as they are for a reason. They will be discussed in the next chap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Village of the Bladed Leaves**

Disclaimer: I own naught, but the changed plot.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Sounds*

**"Demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts"**

**Jutsu/Release/Kidō**

**(Jutsu/Release/Kidō Translation)**

(Author's Note/Translation) The ANs are that are numbered are at the bottom.

As today, May 5th, is my B-day, I've decided to gift you all with a new chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Ha-Konoha Samurai Academy**

We find ourselves with the former students of the Bladed Leaf Samurai Academy waiting for their new teachers to arrive. Most of the students had gone to their friends or new teammates. Here we find Kiba talking with Naruto.

"Oi Naruto, what's with the new sword? Are you trying to get a second Reiken?" asked Kiba in a curious manner.

"The way I got a second Reiken is…" nearly everyone leaned towards Naruto in anticipation for the answer. "… a secret!". The response caused a mass face-fault that some would swear caused the building to shake slightly.

"NANI?! What the hell kind of response is that Uzumaki!" shouted an angry Inuzuka.

Naruto wasn't paying attention though, he was thinking back to how he got his second Reiken.

* * *

**Ninja Author Art: Flashback no Jutsu!**

**Ha-Konoha Samurai Academy, Yesterday**

Naruto was excited as he wore his newly gained hitai-ate. It made him feel good enough to ignore pretty much all of the looks he was given from the parents of his classmates. Just as he was about to exit the gates he was stopped by one of the instructors.

"Yo! Naruto!" called out the silver-haired teacher Mizuki.

"Hm, what's up Mizuki-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"How would you like to learn Shikai?" asked the chūbushi in a friendly and inquisitive manner.

"Eh, but you don't have a Reiken sensei." stated the new gebushi.(1)

"True, but one of my friends do and he told me of a way to access it easily." said the teacher.

"How?!" asked the excited blond.(2)

Mizuki leaned towards Naruto and started whispering in his ear. "You see, what you have to do is…"

* * *

**Some Time Later**

**The Hoken Tower**

"Let's see this looks the scroll Mizuki described." spoke Naruto as he a large scroll with the kanji for Kidō(Demon Way/Spirit Way) on it. Just as he was about to leave he felt a strange pull. He turned and saw the legendary Reiken of the previous Hoken and a number of other famous samurai of the village. The sword of Senju Hashirama, Senbonzakura, it was said to shred opponents to nothing. The sword of the Senju Tobirama, Hyōrinmaru, said to be able to turn even the hottest deserts of Kaze no Kuni into frozen wastelands and to freeze even volcanos. The sword of Namikaze Minato, said to take an opponent's attack and return the power of it in full as pure yellow chakra. There were a few others there as well, but the one that grabbed his attention, took the form of a red bokken.

Naruto did not know what it was that drew him to the sword, but the pull was powerful, as soon as he touched it he then felt the same type of chakra absorption used when a person first gained their Reiken as an Asauchi. The feel of the blade felt familiar to him.

He took the sword and tucked it next to Zangetsu he left right after he strapped the scroll to his back and went to the place Mizuki said to meet him.

* * *

**A about half an hour later**

**In one of the training grounds**

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing, stealing the Scroll of Kidō from the Hoken Tower!" shouted an angry Iruka when he found the new gebushi.

"Mizuki-sensei said that if I learn a Kidō from the scroll, one of his friends would teach me to gain Shikai faster.

"Mizuki?" said Iruka in a confused voice before he suddenly pushed Naruto away as a flurry of kunai came out of nowhere, one hitting Iruka in the leg.

"So you found this place Iruka." stated Mizuki, who was on a tree branch. "Naruto, hand over the Scroll."

"Oi, what the Hell's going on here?!" asked Naruto is a confused voice as he looked between the two teachers.

"Naruto, don't let Mizuki have that scroll. It's filled with all of the Kidō made in Konoha throughout the ages. Mizuki's a traitor and used you to get it." Iruka explained as he took out the kunai in his leg.

"Naruto, Iruka's afraid of you having that." said Mizuki.

"What are you saying Mizuki?! Naruto, don't believe him" said Iruka in firm tone.

"I'll tell you the truth Naruto." spoke Mizuki in a cunning tone.

"Don't tell him Mizuki!" Iruka said in a frantic voice.

"A law was made thirteen years ago after the Kyūbi's attack." said Mizuki.

"You mean the law that forbids people from telling me or anyone in the younger generations that I'm the Kyūbi's jinchūriki?" stated Naruto.

Both of the teachers looked shocked at Naruto knowing the secret.

"While I'm not a genius, I'm not stupid. With people muttering things like about me being a 'demon' and such for as long as I can remember, as well as how most of the civilians treat me sometimes, it wasn't that hard to figure out. I confronted Hoken-sama about it and he explained it to me." explained Naruto.

"Tch, it doesn't matter, you're both going to be dead soon anyway!" with that, Mizuki flung one of the giant shuriken on his back at Naruto.

*Clang!*

The giant shuriken was knocked aside by Iruka, who had drawn his Reiken.

"Iruka-sensei" said Naruto in awe.

"Naruto, even if you've already graduated, I won't let anyone hurt my precious students!" shouted Iruka passionately. **"Are kurue, Reppū!(Rage violently, Gale!)"** Iruka swiped his left hand across the blade then moves his Reiken in a horizontal line, then came a release of chakra. It took the form of a large, three-bladed weapon connected with a straight pole, with two edges extending like arrow points and the third shaped like a fan in between them. The arrow points have a silver spear-like design on them.(3)

"Don't think just because you released your Reiken means you've won Iruka! I also have a trump card!" Mizuki said as he pulled out a vial of a strange red liquid and drank it. He suddenly gained a good deal of muscle mass, which caused his shirt to burst open, leaving him in his flak jacket. His muscles receded some, but he was still more muscular than originally, he also gained some glowing red tiger stripe-like marks which became black.(4)

"Nani?!" went Naruto & Iruka in surprise at Mizuki's change.

"Hehehe, this is the power gifted to me by Orochimaru-sama!" gloated Mizuki, Iruka & Naruto's eyes widened at the mention of Konoha's most well-known traitor.

"Don't think just because you're stronger Mizuki, means you're going to win! **Hinekuru!(Spin!)**." Iruka then threw his Reiken which started spinning so fast that it looked like a buzzsaw blade.

Mizuki was able to easily dodge it with a speed so fast they barely saw him. "Heh, nothings matters as long I kill Uzumaki and get the scroll I'm good, so I'll deal with you later Iruka!" said Mizuki as he blurred towards Naruto who was gathering chakra into his middle and index fingers.

"**Kidō: Sōren Sōkatsui(Spirit Way: Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down)!"** shouted Naruto as he fired two simultaneous blasts of concentrated chakra at Mizuki, who was too shocked and was blasted through a number of trees. As the dust cleared they saw Mizuki knocked out with a good number of bruises on him.

"Excellent work, Naruto-kun." spoke a voice in the shadows. The owner of the voice came out to reveal the third Hoken, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Behind him were some chūbushi & jōbushi, who immediately started tying up Mizuki and placing various seals on him.

"Naruto-kun, please come with me and bring the scroll with you." 'requested' the Hoken.

* * *

**The Hoken Tower a few minutes later**

"Naruto-kun, I'm sure by now you're wondering why you feel drawn to that sword don't you." stated the Hoken as he put away the Scroll of Kidō.

"Yeah, it's like the pull I feel towards Zangetsu, but weaker kinda." said Naruto.

"The reason why is simple enough. That Reiken is charged by the Kyūbi's chakra and was used by the previous jinchūriki of Kyūbi before you." explained Hiruzen.

"You mean there were more people like me?!" shouted Naruto. Hiruzen raised a hand to calm the boy.

"Hai, there two before you. Uzumaki Mito, the first holder of the Kyūbi and wife of Senju Hashirama, the second was Uzumaki Kushina, the second holder of Kyūbi and your mother." explained Hiruzen.

"My okāsan?!" shouted Naruto. Hiruzen smiled nostalgically.

"Hai, you are just like her personality-wise, you even have a verbal-tic like her." said Hiruzen fondly.

"Does that mean you know who my father is?" asked Naruto.

"Hai, you could practically be his clone." Spoke the Hoken.

"Who was he?" asked Naruto is a somewhat pleading voice.

Hiruzen sighed and made a hand sign, signaling his guards to leave for privacy. Once they were out Hiruzen spoke, "Your father was the Yondaime Hoken, Namikaze Minato."

"Nani?!" shouted a surprised Naruto.(5)

"Naruto-kun, I want you to keep this information a secret. Your father had a number of enemies outside and inside the village." said Hiruzen in a firm tone.

"Hai, Jiji!" responded Naruto with a proud grin on his face.

* * *

**Ninja Author Art: Flashback Release!**

**Ha-Konoha Samurai Academy**

As Naruto daydreamed about how he got his new Reiken and learned of his parents, he heard the classroom door sliding open to let in their new teachers. Naruto grinned in anticipation at meeting his new teacher.

**END**

* * *

I hope you all enjoy my B-Day gift to you all!

(1): I'm not sure of Konoha ninja population size, but I think something like 1/20 people will have a Reiken.

(2): Before you say that a smart(or at least a smarter) Naruto is not that naïve, remember that Mizuki is one of his teachers and as far as we know, has never shown any signs of hating Naruto before the Scroll incident. So Naruto likely trusts him.

(3): Yes, I know that the silver design was to cover the Bakkōtō, but that's the form I'm more familiar with. Plus, it looks cooler.

(4): This comes from the Mizuki Strike Back filler arc from the anime. In this fic Mizuki will need a second formula to access his second tiger-like stage.

(5): I find it annoying that people say it's obvious that Minato is his father. As I'm sure that Naruto and Minato aren't the only blue-eyed, spiky-haired blonds in the entire nations. It's like saying Deidara is Ino's big brother because they have similar traits and hair-styles. Hell, he looks like Nawaki to Tsunade. Haven't you people heard of coincidences?


End file.
